


Power Rangers Lemon Story Collection

by sheltie1987



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Moresomes, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of oneshot Power Ranger lemons. They range from Mighty Morphin to Wild Force. No M/M pairings or anal in this. There will be no Tommy in this. I don't hate Tommy, but he's used too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Galaxy Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said in the summary and this includes all the stories in this collection. There will be no Tommy in this at all. I don't hate Tommy at all and even though I might slightly bash him in this he's an alright character. It's just that the show focused so much on Tommy that it got tiresome to see. So this collection is for the few other Reds to show off. Jason will be the main one since he is and will always be my favorite Ranger to me.

**Lost Galaxy Trio**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Leo/Kendrix/Karone M story. Enjoy!**

 

 

 

 

Kendrix groaned as she felt a soft hand cup her right breast. The hand was massaging her globe of flesh and tweaking her erect nipple with expert skill. She turned her head to see Karone staring at her.

 

“Morning Kendrix” the former queen of evil said with a sultry smile.

 

“Mmm, it is a good morning” Kendrix said returning the sultry smile with one of her own.

 

She then turned and began kissing Karone. The other blond returned the kiss that became quite heated. Their tongues danced with one another as they fought for dominance. It only stopped when a sound was heard. The door to the bathroom opened and out walked Leo. Drying his hair. Only wearing a towel around his waist.

 

“Take it off!” Karone shouted.

 

Leo grinned at her and did as he was told. He pulled the towel away from his waist to reveal his lower body and slightly hard cock. Leo worked out and it showed. He had a nice six-pack and nice muscles that made so many girls drool. Especially Kendrix and Karone who got to see the amazing body in full.

 

“Well now that you’re squeaky clean I think you deserve a reward,” Kendrix said eyeing Leo like a piece of meat.

 

“Oh, and what would that be?” Leo asked with a smirk.

 

Kendrix pulled the blanket covering her off to reveal her nude body. Her full round breasts had no sag and her nipples were rock hard begging to be sucked. She had only small a bit of dark blond hair above her slightly wet cunt.

 

“I think you know what to do” Kendrix said seductively as she spread her legs wide.

 

Leo grinned, as his cock got fully hard. He went over and leaned down and began ravishing the first Pink Galaxy Ranger’s breasts. His cock slid in until he was fully sheathed inside Kendrix. Kendrix moaned as she was filled. Oh lord, did Leo have such a great cock. It was so big. Bigger than Kai’s or Damon’s. Heck, even Leo’s older brother Mike wasn’t as big as him nor as thick either.

 

Leo began thrusting in and out at a fast steady pace causing Kendrix to moan and groan as she moved her hips in rhythm with Leo’s thrusts.

 

Karone watched all this as she fingered her own cunt. She leaned down to suckle at Kendrix’s nipples. Karone’s body was supple and a bit smaller than Kendrix’s. Her breasts were a size or two smaller than her predecessor also. Her cunt was clear of hair.

 

“Fuck her Leo, then after you’re done with that you can fuck me” Karone moaned.

 

Leo increased his pace and soon Kendrix was moaning her orgasm. He felt her inner walls clench around him tighter. He gritted his teeth to hold off his release. He managed to hold off coming. He then slipped out of Kendrix, which caused her to mewl at the lost. He was about to plunge into Karone when she stopped him. She bent down and took Leo’s cock into her mouth. She sucked off all of Kendrix’s juices from Leo’s cock, which caused Leo to grit his teeth again to stop from coming.

 

Karone removed her mouth swirling her tongue to experience the flavor that was Kendrix.

 

“Mmmm, Kendrix, you always taste divine” the second Pink Galaxy Ranger said.

 

“Why don’t you try it from the source?” Kendrix asked as she split apart her pussy lips with her fingers.

 

Karone couldn’t let this invitation pass her by. She forgot all about Leo and lunged at Kendrix’s waiting pussy. She attacked with vigor. Kendrix’s hips bucked at the assault and she moaned uncontrollably.

 

“Oh Karone, that’s it bitch. Fucking eat me. Use that talented tongue and fuck me with it. Yes, right there. Oh baby, that’s it” Kendrix groaned.

 

Leo was the odd man out, but didn’t mind as he was watching one hot show. Kendrix and Karone always knew how to put on a good show. And lucky for him that they only did this for him.

 

Kendrix and Karone had totally forgot about Leo now as they were both enjoying one another. Karone’s tongue was the best Kendrix’s pussy ever had. Sure Maya wasn’t bad at all nor was Cassie or Ashley when they had time, but it seemed that Karone was naturally gifted with eating pussy. Her tongue knew where every spot was that made her spine tingle. Not to mention the licking and slurping sounds drove her mad.

 

Karone loved the taste of Kendrix’s pussy. Like her, she had taste quite a few cunts. She thought Ashley’s was alright, Cassie’s was fine though quite tart, Maya’s taste very exotic though there wasn’t anything exciting about. But Kendrix’s was the gold mine she wanted and loved. No matter how many times she ate Kendrix out it always tasted like something new. It was her ambrosia.

 

Leo watched this all, but he didn’t want to just watch. So he looked for an opening. He found it. Karone’s butt was in the air, which meant her pussy was wide open so to speak. He moved and nudged Karone’s legs apart enough. Then when he had good enough aim he slammed his cock into his former teammate.

 

Karone moaned into Kendrix’s cunt as she was filled with 100% Leo Corbett. She loved the feeling of his hard cock in her. So much better than the others she has had. Soon she started to push back to keep time with Leo’s thrusts. Her breasts swayed at her movement til they were cupped in Leo’s strong hands. He caressed them and pinched her nipples just the way she loved them being used.

 

Leo could feel Karone’s squeeze him and he loved it. Her hot sheath was amazing since it was still tight from the first time he’d ever fucked her. He wasn’t sure if it was because she wasn’t human or something else, but it didn’t really matter to him. All he knew was that she was probably the tightest cunt he’s ever had.

 

Kendrix was thrashing her head from side to side as Karone’s tongue lashing was getting to her. Add to the fact that Karone’s moans were being reverberated into her pussy just increased her pleasure even more.

 

It didn’t take long and soon Kendrix came, which caused her cunt to flood with juices that Karone lapped up. This caused Karone to come from just tasting Kendrix and the coupling of being pounded by Leo from the rear. Leo finished the chain with his orgasm. Karone’s pussy clamped down on him and he couldn’t hold out any more.

 

The three were exhausted, but satisfied. For now.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Night of Passion

**Night of Passion**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Power Rangers_

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: Katherine’s partner will be a mystery til the end when I give it away.**

 

 

 

 

 

Katherine grunted as her body was shifted forward. Her C-cup breasts swayed from the movement. She moaned as pleasure coursed through her entire body.

 

“So fucking good, your pussy is so tight.”

 

Katherine groaned as a pair of large hands cupped her swaying breasts. They gripped them tightly as the fingers toyed with her stiff nipples. That only caused the former Pink Ranger to scream in orgasm.

 

“Not done with you yet.”

 

Katherine whimpered a bit at this. She didn’t know how much more her body could take. The thrusting increased and with one very hard thrust he deposited his seed in her. Katherine sighed as she fell onto her elbows. She was panting heavily.

 

“Such a lovely fuck. You’ve always given me such a good time” he said caressing Katherine’s firm ass.

 

“Need rest” Katherine mumbled.

 

“Not yet my kitten. We have the rest of the night” he said.

 

Katherine whimpered at this.

 

She felt herself being turned over on to her back. She then felt his cock slid between her breasts and have them enclosed around the hard phallus. He began moving back and forth thrusting his cock in-between her breasts. Katherine moaned as her breasts were being manipulated for this guy’s pleasure. She then tipped her head up so the head of the cock could touch her lips.

 

“Fuck, that’s nice. Lick my cock” he groaned.

 

Katherine swirled her tongue around his cock head.

 

“Shit, such a talent tongue” he grunted as he thrusted his cock deeper into her mouth.

 

Kat gagged slightly as the large organ blocked her airway. It didn’t help that she was lying on her back thus not able to adjust herself correctly. But she soon relaxed her throat and that allowed the large organ to slide in and out of her mouth with a bit more ease. She used her tongue and teeth to her advantage. Her tongue swirled and twirled around the length as her teeth grazed the sensitive flesh with just enough pressure to not cause any pain.

 

“Fuck, you have such a goddamn amazing mouth” he groaned.

 

He pumped his cock in and out of Kat’s mouth with his final stroke burying himself deep inside her mouth with her nose getting tickled by his pubic hair. His entire load went straight down her throat and she choked slightly from it. He finally pulled out and Kat was left red faced and gasping for breath.

 

“You’re a sweaty mess, come on, lets get you showered” he said, the picked Katherine off the bed and carried her to the bathroom.

 

She sat there on the toilet as he started the shower was it was hot enough he led her in and she felt his hands caress her body in a more soothing, sensual manner than he had before.

 

“Oh god” Katherine moaned.

 

He then lathered up and began washing Katherine’s body paying close attention to every nook and cranny of her body. It was the most thorough cleaned she had ever gotten, not to mention arousing too.

 

“Please, I need it” Katherine begged.

 

“Need what?” he asked.

 

“I need you, I need you inside me” Katherine pleaded.

 

“Oh, you mean this?” he asked as he pushed two fingers in Katherine’s cunt and began pumping them in and out slowly.

 

“Noooo, I _need_ you inside me” Katherine moaned as she grabbed a hold of his cock.

 

“Do you deserve it?” he asked.

 

“Yes, I do” Katherine said panting as her his bucked against his fingers while his thumb rubbed her clit furiously.

 

“Very well, push yourself against the wall and I’ll give what you want the most” he said in Katherine’s ear as he pulled his fingers out.

 

Katherine did as she was told and gasped as the cold tiles touched her skin. Her nipples were hard and they just send bolts of pleasure as the collided with the tile. She felt him behind her and she shifted her legs a bit so he had better access to her quivering cunt.

 

Soon she felt his cock push into her and she moaned as she was filled and stretched again. She’d never get tired feeling this beast inside her. It felt so amazing. Better than Tommy.

 

“Are you ready?” he asked.

 

“Yes, please fuck me” Katherine begged as she pushed her ass out more.

 

He grinned and began pounding his rod in and out of Katherine as he held on to her hips to give him leverage.

 

Katherine groaned and moaned. Her breasts were rubbing against the tiles and it made it feel so amazing. Her nipples would drag against the tiles making her try to find a grip the slippery surface.

 

“Oh god, fuck me, fuck my cunt, fuck it!” she moaned loudly.

 

She then felt a hand move from her hip and it enclosed around her clit, rubbing it. She saw stars as she came. Hell, she would have lost her balance and fallen if it weren’t for a strong arm wrapped around her waist keeping her from hurting herself. Once she regained her balance again He began again. This went on a while til she felt him empty himself inside her.

 

After getting out of the shower and drying off they climbed back into bed. Katherine snuggled in and smiled.

 

“Night Kat” he said.

 

“Night Jason” Katherine said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: what do you think? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. A Very Good Morning

**A Very Good Morning**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Leo/Kendrix M story.**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Leo awoke with a feeling down below. He opened his eyes to see a blond head bobbing up and down on his crotch. He grinned and he stroked the blond head. The blond head looks up and smiled. It’s Kendrix.

 

“Morning Leo” she said.

 

“Morning Kendrix, what made you decided to do this?” Leo asked.

 

“Oh, I thought you’d like a _warm_ welcome” Kendrix said with a smirk.

 

“Well then, don’t let me stop you” Leo said.

 

Kendrix smiled then returned to her task. She took the entire length of Leo in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the entire rod. She sucked and used her teeth to gently graze the sensitive skin. She heard Leo groan at this and used one hand to cup his balls. She massaged them with the utmost care while at the same time trying to coax his seed out.

 

“Kendrix, going to come” Leo groaned.

 

Kendrix just increased her sucking and licking and soon she was rewarded with oozy liquid pouring into her mouth. She swallowed it all savoring the taste that is Leo Corbett.

 

“Mmmm, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that” she said moaned.

 

Leo was panting, but ready for more. He pulled Kendrix up to him and then rolled over. He rubbed his semi erect cock against Kendrix’s clit and pussy lips. This caused Kendrix to moan.

 

“Oh Leo” she gasped.

 

Leo kept doing this til he was hard then he shoved his entire rod into Kendrix’s super wet pussy. Kendrix came since she was already close by Leo’s rubbing. She clamped down on Leo’s cock as she peaked. Leo waited til Kendrix’s orgasm subsided then began thrusting in and out.

 

Kendrix was moaning and gasping as mini orgasms rocked her body. Even though her original orgasm had passed she was getting these mini ones that seemed to prolong her first. She mentally cursed Leo for doing this to her as she felt another big one building up inside her.

 

Leo had a bit of smirk on his face as he kept pounding in and out of Kendrix.

 

“Like that Kendrix, like my meat going in and out of you?” he asked with a grunt.

 

“Oh yes, I love your meat inside me. I love the way I can feel every pulse and throb. OH FUCK!” Kendrix moaned the screamed as she came again.

 

Leo grit his teeth as Kendrix once again clamped down on his cock. He paused waiting for a reprieve. Once he got one he began pounding away at Kendrix’s quivering core.

 

Kendrix had moved her hands and was raking her short nails across Leo’s back scratching him. It wasn’t enough to draw blood, but it would a nice reminder of their lovemaking.

 

Leo kept pumping away til he felt his balls tingle. This only had him increase his pumping and with one final hard thrust he spewed inside Kendrix.

 

Kendrix sighed as she felt Leo’s seed coat her insides. She smiled at the loving feeling.

 

“That was lovely Leo,” she said.

 

“It was” Leo said.

 

They kissed one another deeply with Leo still inside Kendrix.

 

Kendrix may have been tired, but Leo wanted more. He moved his mouth and peppered kisses all over Kendrix’s face then moved to her neck where he licked and sucked her pulse point. Kendrix moaned.

 

“Leo, please. I need to rest” she begged.

 

“So rest, I’ll just entertain myself” Leo said with a smirk as he kept attacking her neck.

 

Kendrix could only groan and whine. She knew that she couldn’t stop Leo and she didn’t really want to. She loved what his mouth was doing to her. She then gasped when she felt it touch her chest. Oh god, his tongue bathed her hard nipple then he let his teeth graze the sensitive bud. She arched her back off the bed.

 

“Leo!” She gasped.

 

Leo smirked as he switched breasts and assaulted the other. He did the same thing as his hand maintained manipulating the globe of flesh he had abandoned. He licked and sucked every bit of flesh. He licked the underside of her breasts then nipped the skin causing Kendrix gasped and arched her back off the bed again.

 

“Leo” she whined.

 

Leo moved his mouth and bathed her tummy with his tongue. She kept in good shape and it showed. Her stomach was firm and had very little fat on it. He wiggled his tongue in her belly button for a spell, which caused her to giggle. He then moved down and avoided her cunt completely and paid attention to her inner thighs.

 

Kendrix let out a frustrated moan and thrusted her needy pussy at Leo. She wanted his tongue inside her. Leo ignored the plea and kept paying homage to her legs by kissing, licking and sucking all the way down to her toes. She did let out a giggle as he got to her feet, but she was ticklish.

 

Leo then moved back up and kissed Kendrix deeply.

 

“Are you ready baby?” he asked.

 

“I’m more than fucking ready Leo. I want this damn beast inside me NOW!” Kendrix growled.

 

She grabbed Leo’s hard phallus to illustrate her point.

 

“As you wish” Leo said then kissed Kendrix.

 

He then pushed his entire length into Kendrix. Kendrix let out a drawn out moan at this as she was filled once again, but this was different since she had been so wind up before with Leo’s teasing. She crested and she gave out a long moan from it. Leo felt her cunt clench him tightly and he waited it for it to relax. He then began thrusting in and out of Kendrix at a medium pace. Neither slow nor fast. Kendrix moaned, begging for more, to go faster. She wanted Leo to ruin her. But Leo was going to take his time. He wanted to savor her cunt.

 

“Leo, please, I want you to beat me. I want you to fucking beat me. Please, Fuck me!” Kendrix pleaded.

 

Leo adjusted his thrusting though he was still going the same pace he was then began hitting Kendrix’s g-spot, which caused Kendrix to moan loudly. Mighty bolts of pleasure rocked her body every time her g-spot was touched.

 

“Oh god, Leo!” Kendrix screamed.

 

Leo kept going til he felt Kendrix orgasm once again. He paused and let it pass. Kendrix was gasping for breath from her latest peak. Damn, Leo was such a great lover. She pulled his head down and kissed him deeply in return for the great pleasure she just had. Leo returned the kiss as he began his medium pace again. Kendrix groaned into his mouth since Leo hadn’t increased his speed like he usually did after her orgasm.

 

Urging him with her erratic thrust of her hips she begs Leo to truly fuck her. Leo doesn’t give and keeps his medium pace. This only caused Kendrix to whine and mewl.

 

“Patience Kendrix, patience” Leo said smirking.

 

Kendrix just growled at him.

 

“To fucking hell with patience, Leo Corbett. I want you to fuck me like a man or not at all damnit” she said furiously.

 

Leo wanted to laugh hearing Kendrix talk. She was always so kind and nice that hearing this coming from her was amusing to him. He decided he had let  Kendrix suffered enough and began pounding Kendrix like she wanted.

 

Kendrix moaned loudly at this. She was so happy to finally get what she wanted. She gyrated her hips to Leo’s new speed.

 

It didn’t take long for Leo to feel that same tingling feeling and he exploded inside Kendrix with Kendrix following a second or two after.

 

They laid there panting heavily.

 

“That was the best morning I’ve ever had” Leo said breaking the silence.

 

“It’s only the beginning” Kendrix said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, I’ve done it so there will be a sequel, but don’t hold your breath on that. It’ll be a while for that. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Down Time

**Down Time**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: a Carter/Dana M story.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Carter laid back with a smirk on his face. He watched as a blond haired head bobbed up and down on his crotch with sucking sounds being made. He groaned as he weaved his fingers through her hair.

 

“Shit, going to come” he said through gritted teeth.

 

He felt more suction and he released his seed inside the person’s mouth. The head raised to show a red faced Dana. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

 

“How was that?” she asked.

 

“Damn good Day, damn good” Carter said.

 

Dana smiled then reached over and washed her mouth with a bottle of water. She then crawled up on Carter and they kissed. Carter’s hands moved and soon caressed Dana’s chest through her open shirt. Her strapless bra was discarded long ago and only her shirt remained. He thumbed her hard nipples causing Dana to gasp. As one hand kept working on Dana’s chest the other went under her skirt to her cunt. Like her bra, her panties were gone also. He then shoved two fingers into Dana and worked them up to a fast pace.

 

“Oh God, Carter” Dana moaned.

 

She threw her head back and Carter locked his mouth onto her exposed neck. He licked and sucked the skin going for all the pleasure points. Dana let out a guttural moan as her hips bucked against Carter’s fingers.

 

Carter kept thrusting his fingers in and out of Dana’s quivering cunt. He loved the feeling of her gripping his fingers so tightly. The sounds she made as he finger fucked her. The squishy sounds as her juices oozed out of her center and landing all over. They didn’t care about the mess they were making.

 

“Carter, so close. Oh so close” Dana panted.

 

“Come for me Day, come all over my fingers,” Carter urged.

 

Dana groaned turned into a growl as she erupted. His whole hand was soaked with Dana’s essence. He pulled his hand out and let Dana taste herself. Dana did and cleaned Carter’s whole hand with her tongue. Once cleaned Dana smiled at Carter. They kissed one another as Carter gently laid her down on his bed. He laid on top of her. They stared at one another for a few moments when then Carter moved and sheathed himself within Dana.

 

Dana gasped as she was being filled. She felt her walls spread and expand allowing Carter in to her inner sanctum. She felt him hit her cervix. He was so big and thick inside her. She then felt Carter begin to move. She gasped as he withdrew from her. He pulled out til only his bulbous head was just inside. He then rammed straight back into Dana fully. She moaned loudly as she was filled once again with Carter.

 

Carter kept this pace up. He drove into his teammate long and slow. He wanted to draw this out as much as he could. Dana’s pussy was so tight, wet, and hot that he wanted to stay in as long as he could possible. He loved this cunt so much.

 

“Carter, please, faster” Dana begged.

 

Carter smirked. He kissed Dana, but kept his agonizing slow pace. He wasn’t going to give Dana what she wanted, not yet.

 

Dana wanted it hard and fast. Sure she liked this drawn out pleasure at times, but right now she wanted to be truly fucked. She knew Carter could. She knew Carter could fuck her into the mattress and leave her a mass of goo. But right now he was toying with her. She didn’t like it, but she was helpless since Carter knew how to play her so well. With the grinding of his pelvis into her rubbing her clit causing bolts of pleasure to shot through her. That satisfied her for a time.

 

Carter felt Dana’s cunt clench as he rubbed her clit. He then felt her essence spill out of her as she let out a drawn out moan. He smirked and decided to take it up a notch. He picked up speed to a medium pace. This excited Dana since Carter was no longer going slow, but still he wasn’t going at the speed she really wanted.

 

“Carter” Dana pleaded.

 

Carter then took the next step he ducked his head down and began lavishing the Pink Ranger’s chest. He used his tongue and twirled it around Dana’s erect nipple. This caused Dana to gasp and arch her back off the bed. Carter then pulled away and went to her other nipple to do the same. After that he nipped, licked, and sucked all the skin around Dana’s nipples.

 

Dana moaned, whined and groaned as Carter worked her chest with expert skill. How could he have such a wondrous mouth? It drove her crazy with desire as she released mini orgasms from Carter’s attention to her breasts.

 

Carter felt Dana come again and that’s when he began the next phase. He cranked up the speed to the one Dana wanted in the beginning. Dana let a loud moan as Carter pounded her ruthlessly. She loved every bit of it as he was rubbing every spot inside her that sent jolts of pleasure through her entire body.

 

“Yes Carter, oh yes. Fuck me! Fuck my pussy raw! I want to feel it even after we’ve finished!” Dana wailed.

 

Carter obliged and rammed in and out of his friend with all of his strength. Sweat covered his whole body and dripped onto Dana. Dana was just as sweaty as Carter. They kept going with Carter ruthless beating and Dana keeping it up with her hips bucking in time with Carter’s thrusts. Their copulating was absolutely amazing.

 

“Carter, close, so close” Dana panted.

 

“Me too Day, going to come soon” Carter grunted.

 

They released at the same moment with Carter in a loud grunt and Dana a loud moan. Their mixed essence pooled on the bed. Dana could feel Carter’s seed inside her and she loved it. She felt so right with a good dose of Carter inside her. She then felt Carter pull out, but she stopped him by holding Carter’s neck.

 

“Please, in me, stay in me” Dana begged.

 

Carter nodded and kissed Dana’s sweaty forehead.

 

Dana smiled and relaxed a bit.

 

Carter rolled them so they were on their side so he wouldn’t be crushing Dana with his weight. They laid there resting and kissing one another every once and a while. Both were tired from the energy the have expelled, but thanks to the stamina they get as being Rangers they were tired enough to sleep. So the rested instead.

 

“Carter?” Dana asked.

 

“Hmm” Carter said.

 

“I love you” Dana said.

 

Carter kissed Dana.

 

“Love you too, Day” he said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Kissing and Making Up

**Kissing and Making Up**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Power Rangers Time Force_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Wes/Jen M story.**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M story_ **

 

 

 

“Shit Jen” Wes groaned.

 

Jen Scott, the Pink Time Force Ranger threw her head back as she let out a throaty moan. She was on top of Wes riding his cock like a cowgirl. Both were completely naked with Wes laying on his back on the floor. His hands on Jen’s hips to help guide her movements.

 

“Wes, oh Wes” Jen moaned.

 

Wes sat up and then began attacking Jen’s chest. Taking her B sized breasts in his mouth. He nipped, sucked, and licked them. He avoid her nipples and he ravaged her chest with his mouth.

 

“Wes, Wes” Jen panted as she arched her back pushing more of her chest into Wes’ eager mouth.

 

The two were alone with the rest of the Rangers out doing jobs. They left the two alone since they had an argument earlier and the others thought they’d need some time to work through whatever issues they had. Wes and Jen’s fight was a fake though. They just wanted some time alone and this always worked to get the others out.

 

“Fucking god, I love when we ‘make-up’” Wes said with a smirk.

 

“Me too, we do it so well” Jen said through a groan.

 

Wes then felt Jen’s cunt clench around him as her juices oozed out spilling onto his groin. He then rolled them over so he was on top. He then proceeded to pound Jen into the floor.

 

Jen moaned loudly as she took Wes’ punishment. She grabbed his biceps, which were on either side of her. Her short nails dug in leaving marks of their time.

 

Wes went at Jen til he sprayed his load into Jen then pulled out and laid beside her.

 

Both were panting heavily.

 

“Fuck, that was good” Wes said breaking the silence.

 

“It was. I like this” Jen said snuggling into Wes’ chest.

 

Wes smiled and held Jen close. They had no worry about the others coming back early since they had a full slate of work to do and they would be at it all day.

 

“Ready for more?” We asked.

 

Jen said nothing and got up and headed to Wes’ spent cock. It still had her juices covering it and she took it in her mouth to clean it and get him hard again. She liked the way she tasted and used her tongue to get every bit off. Once done Wes’ cock was semi hard so she began to work it back to full mast. It didn’t take long since she had found she had a secret talent for sucking cock. She was a natural cocksucker. She had no idea since her fiancé Alex never let her try it.

 

But with Wes. He gave her freedom to do and try many things. She found she hated anal or Wes fucking her butt. It just didn’t feel right to her. She liked when Wes fucked her cunt. He was so big and thick that he filled her up to the brim. Then it came back to her sucking Wes or giving him a blowjob.

 

“Oh Jen, that’s it. Fuck” Wes groaned as Jen worked her magic on him.

 

Jen swirled her tongue around the entire length then pulled back to suckle on Wes’ bulbous head for a while til she sank her entire mouth back down sucking the whole thing. She used her teeth to gently caress the sensitive skin. This caused Wes to buck his hips upwards lodging his whole rod into Jen’s throat. Luckily Jen knew this was coming and had relaxed her throat enough so she wouldn’t gag. She then began humming, which she knew would sent Wes off.

 

“Oh fucking shit” Wes grunted as he spilled his seed into Jen’s mouth.

 

Jen pulled back so she could take the entire load and when she fully pulled back she swirled it in her mouth before swallowing.

 

Wes was panting then he pulled Jen up and kissed her. His hands rubbed and stroked her body causing her to gasp. Wherever he touched left a trail of fire. Wes’ hands felt so good on her. So much better than Alex’s. Wes just knew how to strum her correctly.

 

Wes rolled them over and kept his exploration of Jen’s body. Though he already knew all of Jen’s sweet spots he liked touching Jen so intimately. The way she gasped or moaned when he touched a spot that got her going. They way she begged when Wes touched the right spot. It was so amazing watching her reactions.

 

“Wes, please” Jen moaned.

 

Wes just smiled his cocky smile that used to infuriate her, but it just made her core tingle with pleasure.

 

“Patience Jen, you always told me to be patient” Wes said.

 

Jen growled at him as she thrusted her hips wanting Wes to fuck her. Wes didn’t obey he kept teasing her, getting her riled up so much that it wouldn’t take much for her to be sent off the edge. Her entire body was burning with passion that she was afraid she’d be consumed. Then finally, she felt Wes enter her and she let out a very loud moan as she came.

 

“OH MY GOD WES!” she shrieked.

 

Wes smirked. He waited til Jen had come down then proceeded to slowly pump in and out of Jen. He was going to enjoy torturing Jen.

 

“We, oh fucking shit. Wes, please! Please, I want you to fuck me” Jen mewled.

 

“Now Jen, that’s not proper” Wes said with a smirk.

 

“Fuck proper. I want you to fuck me like the beast I know you are. Fuck me or don’t fuck me at all damnit” Jen cussed.

 

Wes sighed and began to speed up his thrusts. But it wasn’t enough for Jen. She wanted more. Harder, faster. She liked it a bit rough. Wes wasn’t totally into that since he was scared he might actually hurt her on accident. Jen though seem to really want it.

 

Jen was getting impatient and was about to do something drastic when she felt Wes increase his speed double time and soon she was keening on the floor. Her whole body vibrating with raw passion as Wes violated her to the utmost degree. It felt so thrilling.

 

“YES WES. FUCK YES! FUCK ME JUST LIKE THAT. I LOVE IT!” Jen screamed.

 

Wes just kept working constantly ramming his cock in and out of Jen harder and faster than the last. He knew he was tiring, but he kept going.

 

Soon with a mighty cry Jen came followed by Wes. Wes crashed almost crushing Jen if it weren’t for his reflexes. He used his elbows to shoulder most of his weight to keep Jen from getting smushed. They were both panting heavily.

 

“Wes?” Jen asked.

 

“Yeah Jen?” Wes asked.

 

“I forgive you” Jen said with a twinkle in her eye.

 

“I forgive you too Jen” Wes said sharing the same eye twinkle.

 

The two kissed then went to get cleaned up.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Reassurance

**Reassurance**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Power Rangers Wild Force at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is a Cole/Alyssa M story. Hope you like it.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

“Cole, what are you doing?” Alyssa asked tiredly.

 

It was the dead of night on the Animarium. Everyone was asleep after a big battle they had that day. Well, not everyone was asleep. Cole was awake and he needed to talk to Alyssa. She was in great danger in this battle and badly hurt. If it wasn’t for Cole getting to her in time she’d be killed. Right now Cole needed to know Alyssa was alright. So he snuck into her room.

 

“I-I just wanted to make sure you’re alright, that’s you’re here” Cole said softly.

 

Alyssa turned over and sat up in bed to face Cole. She saw that he looked quite worried and almost dead on his feet.

 

“Come here Cole” she said patting her bed.

 

Cole did and sat down. Alyssa wrapped her arms around Cole and held him tight.

 

“I am fine Cole. Just some bruises. My powers help me heal fast. There’s nothing to worry about” she said.

 

“You could’ve died today Alyssa. I don’t know what would’ve happened if you did. I just don’t know if I could go on” Cole choked out.

 

Alyssa stroked Cole’s hair and rocked him back and forth.

 

It was no secret that both Cole and Alyssa had a thing for the other. Hell, what was missing was a huge neon sign letting the whole world know it. The way they interacted was a big thing. The subtle touches, the hugs or touches that stayed just a little longer than what was normal, The numerous hugs they gave one another, the smiles they gave that was meant for just the other, they were all, but saying that they loved each other.

 

It made the other Rangers annoyed by their little courting game they were playing. Why couldn’t they just get it over with and make out? That was the question on the other Ranger’s minds.

 

Cole looked up and moved forward slowly to give Alyssa time to react. Alyssa saw what Cole was doing and followed suit. Soon their lips touched and they kissed. Their kissing became more passionate as feelings they had for one another were burning them like a raging inferno. Cole gently laid Alyssa back on her bed lying on top of her.

 

They kept kissing as Alyssa was tugging on Cole’s clothes. He was still wearing shirt minus the vest. Soon his shirt was gone and Alyssa’s hands traversed his muscled chest. She couldn’t keep her hands off it. It felt so good under her hands. Warm, firm, tough, yet soft too.

 

Cole not wanting to be outdone pulled off Alyssa’s top to show her bare chest. Cole’s hands went and began caressing the soft globes with the utmost care. He flicked her hard nipples with his thumbs, which caused Alyssa to gasp.

 

“Oh Cole, feels so good, keep doing that” the Noble Tiger groaned pushing her chest into Cole’s probing hands.

 

Cole grinned as he kissed her once more.

 

Thankfully the door to Alyssa’s room was shut after Cole entered or else they might get an audience.

 

Cole moved his mouth and sucked on Alyssa’s neck at her pulse point. Alyssa groaned as she gripped Cole’s hair tightly. Soon he moved his mouth and kissed his way down to her breasts. He then licked and kissed one then the other. He avoid her nipples, which caused Alyssa to whimper and whine.

 

“Cole, quit teasing me” she said.

 

Cole just looked up at Alyssa and smiled at her then descended to one of her nipples and began suckling like an infant. Alyssa gasped and kept Cole’s head in place with her hand. She never wanted Cole to stop. Cole switched and latched onto Alyssa’s other nipple giving it the same attention. His hands meanwhile were not idle and had peeled off Alyssa’s pajama pants and then her panties. One hand was caressing her inner thigh with the other gently probing her moistening cunt.

 

“Cole, oh god Cole. Stick them in me now” Alyssa begged.

 

Cole obliged and used two fingers to penetrate Alyssa’s inner sanctum. Alyssa moaned and shifted her hips to go with Cole’s motions.

 

Alyssa pulled Cole’s head up and kissed deeply. She needed to find a way to thank Cole, but right now she was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her.

 

“Shit, coming” Alyssa moaned.

 

Cole’s hand was drenched with Alyssa’s juices. He used his other hand and gathered up the excess. He then brought that hand up and let Alyssa taste herself. The other he used to smear her juices on Alyssa’s chest then latched his mouth on to the coated flesh.

 

Alyssa liked the way she tasted and feeling Cole’s tongue on her was so amazing. When he was finished though she knew she had to repay him. It took some doing, but Alyssa got Cole out of his jeans and boxers. She grasped his member and just by touch could tell he was well-endowed.

 

 _Shit, he’s so big_ she thought.

 

She then began to gently stroke Cole and she heard him groan. She smiled. Doing all that reading has helped her more than anything.

 

“Feels so good Alyssa” Cole growled.

 

Alyssa kept stroking Cole and he was moving his hips to Alyssa’s motions. Soon her hand got tired and she wanted to try something that she had read about.

 

“Cole trade places with me, lie on the bed and I’ll you feel real good” the Noble Tiger said.

 

The Red Lion nodded and with some shifting the traded spots. Alyssa kissed Cole then kissed all the way down to his groin. Once there she licked the entire length of Cole. He shivered at this and his cock twitched. Alyssa then sucked on the bulbous head and slowly engulfed the entire thing. She wasn’t able to get it all and just made it halfway before gagging.

 

Cole groaned as he gripped the sheets. Never in his life had he ever felt anything like this before.

 

Alyssa began blowing Cole with everything she knew from reading. She hoped she was doing a good job, and by the way Cole was groaning and gently thrusting his hips up she took as a good sign.

 

“Oh fucking shit” Cole called out.

 

Alyssa felt her mouth begin to fill with Cole’s semen. She had to pull back so she didn’t choke from it. She somehow was able to keep all of it in her mouth, which was a feat that not many beginners could do their first time. She swirled the Cole juice in her mouth analyzing the taste. She deemed that she liked, no scratch that, she loved it. She swallowed it all and licked her lips afterwards.

 

“That was amazing Alyssa” Cole said.

 

“Thanks, that was my first time doing that” Alyssa said.

 

“Really, well that was the first time I ever had that done” Cole admitted.

 

Really, I thought you and Taylor maybe” Alyssa said.

 

“No, she and I never” Cole said.

 

Alyssa felt a bit embarrassed. She was a bit jealous of Taylor for the time she spent with Cole.

 

“Now what?” Cole asked.

 

Alyssa thought for a moment. They could stop here and it would be considered a great night for the both. Or they could reach the finish line and have an incredible night instead.

 

 _Screw it, you only live once_ she thought.

 

Alyssa blanketed herself on top of Cole.

 

“Now we fuck” she whispered huskily into Cole’s ear.

 

Cole’s member twitched and grew hard quite fast at these words. Damn, this must be his fucking lucky night. He pulled Alyssa into a searing kiss as he rolled them over so he was on top of her. They kept kissing as Cole aligned his body so his shaft was at Alyssa’s entrance awaiting the final order. He pulled back and looked into Alyssa’s brown eyes. She bit her lip and nodded her assent. Cole eased his cock into Alyssa’s tight wet passage and hissed as he was engulfed with feelings he had never experienced.

 

“Oh Alyssa, your cunt feels so good” Cole groaned.

 

“Cole, oh god, Cole” Alyssa whined as she felt her pussy stretch to accommodate Cole’s rod.

 

When Cole hit Alyssa’s barrier he pulled back and rammed back in breaking it.

 

Alyssa yelped in pain and felt a few tears break through her tightly shut eyes. She felt Cole wipe her tears away gently. When she opened her eyes she saw Cole looking back at her with concern and love. She grabbed the back of Cole’s head and kissed heatedly. Once they broke apart she moved her mouth to his ear.

 

“Now love me, fuck me” she ordered.

 

Cole nodded and began slowly pumping in and out of Alyssa. He reveled at how she squeezed his cock and the sounds she made. By fucking god, they sounded so erotic. He grunted as he thrust in and out of Alyssa’s body. He held her tight to him as he kissed her and licked her sweat-coated skin.

 

“Mmmm Cole, that’s it baby. Fuck my cunt. Fuck it good. I want you to fill me up with your come” Alyssa moaned.

 

Cole groaned as he tried his best to hold back, but he couldn’t as he felt Alyssa’s cunt muscles squeeze him.

 

“Fuck, here I come” he called.

 

Alyssa felt Cole’s seed splash inside her and she sighed happily with a smile on her face. She then pulled Cole into a deep kiss.

 

“Thank you Cole” she whispered.

 

Cole panted, but nodded.

 

They laid there with Cole still inside her. He tried to pull himself out, but was stopped by Alyssa.

 

“No, stay” she said.

 

The Red Lion and Noble Tiger fell asleep holding one another not caring or wondering what the morning will bring.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: I left this open for a sequel, though if I do one it will be a while til I get to it. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. The Makings of Friendship

**The Makings of Friendship**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this is my first Leo/Karone story ever, which happens to be an M rated story as well. Odd, huh? Hope you like.**

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

Leo sat on his bed, he still couldn’t believe Kendrix was gone and someone had replaced her. Now he really had nothing against Karone, but she just wasn’t Kendrix, the woman he had feelings for. He sighed, he knew he should be nicer to Karone and everything and he did his best to do just that, but it was hard. He just missed Kendrix so bad.

 

“Leo, you in here?” a soft voice called.

 

Leo mentally groaned. Great, she found him.

 

“Yeah, in here” he called back.

 

Karone made her way in and sat down next to Leo.

 

“Look, I know that you aren’t happy with me taking over for Kendrix. And I am not doing that whatsoever. I am more filling in for her til she comes back, that’s all” she said softly.

 

Leo sighed. Why’d she have to be so nice and kind? It would’ve been easier to hate her if she wasn’t so sweet. He turned to look at Karone.

 

“Karone, I am sorry for how I’ve been treating you. You don’t deserve any of it. You’re a kind, sweet, and gentle person. I am just being an ass” he said.

 

Karone smiled gently. At least he was being honest.

 

“I think we got off on the wrong foot. I think we need to start this anew. What do you think?” she asked.

 

“Yeah, I am all for that” Leo said.

 

“Good” Karone said.

 

And with that she pushed Leo onto the bed and began kissing him. Leo was shocked, what the fuck was going on, and why was Karone kissing him?

 

“Karone, what are you doing?” Leo asked when he could get a word in.

 

“Oh, just kindling up some friendship with you Leo” Karone panted as she grounded her pelvis into Leo’s.

 

Leo felt himself harden. Damn, she knew what the hell she was doing. What the hell, go with it. He then pulled Karone’s head back to his and they kissed. Karone was pleased by this. She had a feeling she would have to resort to this method with Leo and she was right. The others liked her just fine. She then felt Leo tugging off her tank top. She moved her arms to let him remove it. Underneath there was a white cotton bra. That was soon gone and Leo’s mouth and hands sought out her twin flesh globes.

 

Karone moaned as she felt Leo’s mouth and hands on her chest. Lord, it felt so good. Zhane was never this energetic when they did it. Though to be fair to Zhane, he was more attracted to his own sex than the opposite. He just won’t admit it to himself yet.

 

“Oh Leo, suck my breasts, suck them” Karone groaned as she held Leo’s head close to her chest.

 

She kept her grinding and Leo didn’t know how much longer he could take without making a mess in his pants. He had to stop her hips and she looked at him pouting.

 

“Sorry, but if I am going to come anywhere it’s either going to be in your mouth or in your pussy” Leo said.

 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Karone asked with lust filled eyes.

 

Clothes went flying after that and they were both naked. Karone eyed Leo’s ‘saber’ and liked what she saw. He was very well built with muscles everywhere. His shaft was big, and for a moment she wasn’t sure if it would fit inside her. That went out the window when Leo pulled her down onto the bed and got on top of her. He then pushed his big cock inside her tight wet opening.

 

“Oh god Leo, put it in me, put all of it in me, please” Karone begged.

 

She felt her entire cunt stretch as Leo went into her inch by inch. It was slightly painful, but damn, the pleasure out weighted the pain. Once fully stuffed she couldn’t believe how he felt inside her. He was pulsing and twitching.

 

“Lets get started, shall we” Leo said.

 

Karone could only nodded.

 

Leo began sawing in and out of Karone’s super tight pussy. Damn, it was taking all he had just to keep from shooting his load.

 

“Oh Leo, faster, please go faster” Karone begged.

 

Leo pumped in and out faster and faster through gritted teeth to stave from coming.

 

“You’re so goddamn tight. I’ve never had a pussy as tight as yours” he grunted out.

 

“Yes Leo, coming, oh god, coming!” Karone moaned loudly.

 

Leo felt Karone’s pussy contract and that spelled the end of him. He fired his load deep within Karone. He would’ve collapsed on top of her in he hadn’t braced his arms that were above her head. They were both panting and sweaty from their copulating.

 

“That was amazing Leo, the best I’ve ever had” Karone cooed.

 

“You’ve got one fucking tight pussy there Karone, I was afraid you’d rip it off” Leo said.

 

Karone giggled.

 

“Now why would I want to do that to such a lovely weapon like yours” she said.

 

They rested for a moment then Karone got an idea from reading one of Ashley’s dirty books that she always wanted to try.

 

“Leo, you up for a shower?” she asked.

 

Leo arched an eyebrow then smiled. He knew where this was going.

 

“Sure, lead the way” he said.

 

Karone did and soon they were in the shower stall with hot water cascading off their bodies. She then spun around and grabbed a hold of Leo’s shaft and pumped a few times til it was at full mast. She then got down on her knees and took him into her mouth.

 

Leo hissed and used his hands to brace himself against the shower wall. Fuck, Karone’s tongue was doing things to him he never thought possible. He felt her hand massage his sac and he was in heaven. Motherfucking heaven.

 

Karone licked and sucked Leo’s cock remembering all that she had read in Ashley’s book as well as a few other books too. Having sex in the shower was one of the dirty fantasies she wanted to try after reading about it. She bobbed her head back and forth as she twirled her tongue around the entire length of Leo. She pulled back and gave him a sexy look before putting the piece of meat back in her mouth and began humming.

 

“Oh fucking hell” Leo groaned as the humming was taking its toll.

 

Karone smirked at this and pulled back and began sucking on the bulbous head like a lollipop with a hint of innocence in her face that made Leo think she looked so fucking hot.

 

“Karone, going to blow” Leo warned.

 

Karone readied herself and felt the deluge of Leo’s come fill her mouth. She began swallowing and got most of it though a bit dribbled out. She licked her lips and knew she found her favorite flavor.

 

Leo was panting. He had never had a blowjob like that. I mean, he and Maya had a bit of a bout one time, but the girl wasn’t very familiar with the ways of sex in earth terms and he had to teach her, which wasn’t very exciting as it sounded. It was more awkward since she kept asking questions, which took the heat and passion out of it.

 

“You taste good Leo” Karone said standing up.

 

“Thanks” Leo said.

 

Karone smiled then moved her arms up and grabbed the showerhead. She pulled herself up a bit then spread her legs wide.

 

“Fuck me again Leo” she pleaded.

 

Leo let out a short groan. The girl had given him a fucking awesome blowjob and wanted him to fuck her again. He wasn’t sure if he had the power to do so. But it was fortunate that he did have the stamina to do so thanks to being a Ranger, which increased your stamina and strength. He worked himself back up again then moved himself and Karone lowered herself down on him. She moaned as she was once again filled by Leo.

 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of this feeling” she purred.

 

Leo kissed her hard and she returned the kiss as hard as he did.

 

“Get used to it, we’re going to be doing this often, I hope” he said.

 

“I think we can come to some arrangement” Karone said as she began moving up and down on Leo.

 

Leo then began to fuck the living daylights out of Karone and it took all of Karone’s strength to just hold on to the showerhead. Fuck, a small part of brain thought for sure she’d break it off, but that part was soon smothered by the overwhelming pleasure taking over her whole mind and body.

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” Karone chanted.

 

Leo had positioned himself so that his feet were on either side of the shower floor right to the edges. He needed good footing for the power strokes he was doing. His hands were on Karone’s lithe waist for extra leverage. He jack-hammered Karone’s twat with all he had and he loved hearing the sounds Karone was making.

 

“Oh god Leo, Fucking coming!” Karone moaned.

 

Leo felt Karone’s pussy grasp tightly. He fought back and won. He was able to hold back firing his load for the third time. It took a lot of him as he panted.

 

Karone had seen stars as she came and that was a first. It was an experience that was thrilling, so thrilling she wanted to have another. It was amazing she still was able to keep a hold of the showerhead with the way she is. She looked up blearily.

 

“I want another” she said lustfully.

 

Leo sighed. This girl was insatiable. He didn’t know if he had any energy to go on, but he pushed on. He wasn’t going to back out. He first gathered up all the strength he could and once he did he proceeded to fuck Karone once again.

 

The sounds of rushing water and slapping skin echoed through the bathroom along with moans, groans, and grunts. Leo and Karone were in another world as they fucked one another. Karone’s cunt was milking Leo and he was doing his best to pound Karone the way she wanted as he held his load at bay.

 

Karone had another huge orgasm and as she peaked Leo did too. She felt Leo’s seed coat her insides and she finally released her hold on the showerhead. It was lucky that Leo still had some strength left and was able to lower them to the floor slowly. They laid there gathering what wits they had lost.

 

“Are we friends now Leo?” Karone asked.

 

“Yeah, we’re friends” Leo said with a smile.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: well, what do you think? Let me know. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Welcome Home

**Welcome Home**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Power Rangers Wild Force/Lost Galaxy at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: this takes place after the Forever Red episode. Leo comes home.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Leo sighed as he finally made it back to Miranoi. He was tired and all he wanted to do was sleep. It had been so long since he had fought as a Ranger and it wasn’t as easy as it used to be. He was older now and hadn’t had to suit up since having to fight Trakeena again when he and his team teamed up with the Lightspeed team and that was years ago. He had placed his Quasar Saber back where it belong then headed home. He entered his house to find it a trail of clothes leading to his bedroom. He followed it curiously only to find Karone under the sheets waiting for him.

 

“Welcome home Leo” she said with a smile.

 

“Karone” Leo said.

 

Karone smiled and pulled the sheet that was over her off. It revealed her nude body to Leo’s eyes as she posed for him with a seductive yet innocent look that only she could pull off. Leo felt himself harden at the sexy sight. She had kept herself trim through the years. Her tits were a nice B cup, a taut tummy and she had a hairless pussy that was already wet with arousal.

 

“Don’t keep me waiting, Leo” the former queen of evil purred.

 

Leo though he was tired from fighting the remnants of the Machine Empire felt rejuvenated and in record time he shucked off his clothes leaving a pile on the floor and climbed into bed with Karone. The two kissed passionately as their hands roamed one another’s bodies.

 

Leo’s hands made its way to Karone’s breasts and began squeezing them making Karone moan into his mouth. Their tongues did battle for dominance. Meanwhile Karone’s hands roamed all over touching Leo’s chiseled chest to his six pack abs to his raging hard cock. She stroked a bit only to tease him. She then left it and played with his balls for a bit before coming back up and wrapping around Leo’s neck.

 

“You’re a fucking tease you know that” Leo breathed as he then latched onto Karone’s neck.

 

Karone gasped and groaned as one of Leo’s hands stayed on her chest while the other went further south and petted her cunt. His fingers never entering her. She groaned and thrusted and rotated her hips wanting them to enter her, but Leo ignored those pleas.

 

“Who are you calling a tease Corbett?” Karone panted.

 

Leo smirked.

 

“Just warming you up” he said.

 

Before Karone could respond Leo shifted then inserted his cock into Karone’s pussy. Karone’s eyes snapped open then closed shut tightly as she reveled as Leo stretched her tight cunt. It felt so good feeling Leo stretch her taut pussy walls.

 

“Oh god, Leo!” she gasped.

 

Leo smirked as he kept pushing himself into Karone’s tight passage. Damn, who’d have guess a girl from KO-35 had such a sweet tight cunt? He had a bit of trouble getting all of himself in without exploding. He had to be patient and worked himself inside Karone bit by bit. Once he was fully sheathed inside Karone he stayed fully inside her relishing in her tightness. He felt her cunt clench around his, massaging his length.

 

“Oh Leo, fuck me. Fuck me good. I’ve been wanting and waiting for you cock for so long” Karone moaned.

 

Leo obliged and began pumping in and out of Karone in short hard thrusts. Karone bucked and moaned from Leo’s movements. Sweat started to appear on her body and that just made her look even hotter than before with that sexy sheen. She pulled Leo’s face to her and kissed him hard. Leo kissed her right back. They made out as Leo kept driving in and out of Karone.

 

They continued their coupling with a series of grunts, groans and moans. It was a erotic symphony for the eyes and the ears. Karone’s short nails raked Leo’s muscled back as he pumped in and out of her juicy pussy.

 

“Oh Leo, more, more I want more” Karone moaned.

 

Leo sped up his strokes as he changed it up. Instead of short hard strokes he had been doing he changed to long hard ones. He’d pull out til only the head was still inside Karone then ram all the way back in. He continued this as Karone arched her back wanting more of Leo inside her. She then felt one of Leo’s hands petting her now exposed clit and that just rocketed up her pleasure.

 

Karone keened in pleasure as Leo ground against her. Her orgasm was released and Leo felt Karone’s cunt clench around his length and began to spasm. Leo gritted his teeth trying to stave off his own release. It was hard since Karone’s tight cunt was doing its best trying to milk his seed from him. When Karone’s orgasm passed she was panting hard. Her breasts jiggling with every heavy breath.

 

“You alright?” Leo asked.

 

“Why’d you stop, you haven’t come yet and I want it in me?” Karone asked pouting.

 

Leo kissed Karone and began thrusting again. Karone moaned as their tongues slithered around one another’s. Her hips moving in time with Leo’s pumping. This time Leo stroked himself in and out of Karone quickly and almost recklessly. Karone clawed Leo’s back as she was getting a fucking grand ride.

 

“Leo, Leo, Leo” Karone panted.

 

Leo splayed his hands on either side of Karone’s head to give him some leverage as he felt Karone’s legs wrap around his butt to keep inside her. He worked with what room he had and gave both himself and Karone much pleasure.

 

Sweat dripped off both of their bodies as they were reaching their own peaks. Karone’s hit first and let out a wailing moan. Leo then fired off his load into Karone slamming himself as deeply as he could inside Karone’s spasming cunt. His semen oozed out of Karone’s cunt.

 

They laid there breathing hard trying to recover from their orgasms.

 

“Oh man, Karone. You sure know how to welcome a guy home” Leo said.

 

“You’re welcome Leo” Karone said then kissed him tenderly.

 

“I see I came in a bit late.”

 

Leo and Karone looked to the doorway and smiled at the new arrival.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: yes, there’ll be a second chap to this. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. A Lovely Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the sequel to A Very Good Morning with one coming after this.

**A Lovely Afternoon**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Power Rangers Lost Galaxy at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: sequel to A Very Good Morning.**

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

Leo sat with his back resting against a tree. He had a grin on his face as he looked down. Lying on her stomach with her elbows supporting her was Kendrix sucking Leo’s cock. She was bobbing her head enthusiastically as slurping sounds could be heard from the blond.

 

Leo groaned slightly as he felt Kendrix massage his balls in one hand. He brought one hand down and weaved through Kendrix’s blond hair applying slight pressure, but not enough to force her.

 

The two were in a more unused part of the park. It provided privacy for their little sex acts they had with no one stumbling upon them.

 

“Shit Kendrix. Got a fucking good mouth. Such a talented tongue, babe. Oh fuck yeah” Leo murmured as he caressed Kendrix’s head.

 

Kendrix just smiled as she kept blowing Leo. She loved Leo’s cock and whenever she could get it she’d take it. Hell, even if it was in public she’d blow him. She just couldn’t get enough Leo’s cock whether it was in her mouth or embedded in her pussy. It was made just for her two orifices and only hers. She sometimes wished there were two Leos so they could take her pussy and mouth at the same time. Oh yeah, that was a fantasy of hers that always got her sopping wet.

 

Leo was now bucking his hips up pushing more of his meat into Kendrix’s mouth. He murmured under his breath about how good Kendrix was and how talented her mouth was. He could feel her tongue twirl around his entire length then she’d pull up a bit and suckle on his head as her eyes looked right into Leo’s.

 

“Fuck, come up here now” Leo said.

 

He pulled Kendrix up and had her straddle his lap. Kendrix was wearing a skirt and Leo lifted it up to show off her panty-less cunt. He lowered her down onto his throbbing pole. Kendrix gasped as she felt herself get split by Leo. She always loved feeling Leo enter her, it was such a thrilling feeling. Once she was bottom out she began jumping up and down in short fast strokes.

 

Leo held onto her hips helping her stay balanced and with her pumping. Kendrix gripped Leo’s shoulders to keep herself balanced as pleasure coursed through her veins.

 

They looked at one another and leaned in kissing one another. It was a fierce and passionate one as their tongues joined in a sensual dance for dominance. As they kissed Leo’s hands wandered up and soon began pulling Kendrix’s top off. Kendrix pulled away and soon she was free of the garment. Leo then buried his head into Kendrix’s bra-covered breasts. He nipped, licked and sucked all he could.

 

Kendrix gasped as she held Leo’s head to her chest. She was moving up and down faster and faster milking Leo all the way.

 

“FUCK!” Leo groaned into Kendrix’s cleavage.

 

Kendrix felt Leo’s seed burst inside her and she smiled happily being once again full of essence of Leo.

 

“We’re not done yet. You still need to come” Leo said peering up from Kendrix’s mounds.

 

Kendrix always liked how much of a gentleman Leo was even during sex. He always made sure she came too. Even if it was multiple times.

 

So Leo returned his hands to Kendrix’s hips and began moving her up and down on his semi hard pole. He got fully hard again as Kendrix’s juices slush out of her.

 

“Oh Leo” Kendrix gasped.

 

Leo removed Kendrix’s bra with his teeth since the clasp was on the front. He then began devouring the twin mounds of succulent flesh before him.

 

Kendrix withered and moaned as she tried to keep pace with Leo’s pushing and pulling. She threw her head back feeling the exciting rush of her orgasm coming upon her. It then hit and she slumped over panting.

 

“Like that babe?” Leo asked as he suckled on one of her erect nipples.

 

“Yes, I want another” Kendrix panted out.

 

“Only for you my Wildcat” Leo said.

 

“Give it to me my Lion” Kendrix purred.

 

They shifted positions so Kendrix was on the ground. Thankfully they always brought a blanket to use during these times. Kendrix laid on the blanket still only in her skirt which was flipped up so show her glistening sex. She rested her head on the bunched up shirts of hers and Leo’s. He had taken his off.

 

Leo then covered Kendrix’s body with his own as he inserted his member back into its true home.

 

Kendrix gasped as she was filled ounce again.

 

They then began moving as one wanting to drive the other into frenzy pleasure before the other. They fucked each other like two hormonal teenagers. They moved in a frantic way getting and giving each other pleasure.

 

“Oh Leo, Leo, Leo” Kendrix chanted.

 

“Kendrix, fuck Kendrix” Leo grunted.

 

They both came at the same time seeing the bright light and then stars. They laid there panting hard. Once recovering themselves they kissed each other.

 

“What a lovely afternoon” Kendrix said.

 

“Yes, a lovely afternoon indeed” Leo said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this will conclude in the next installment. A Marvelous Evening, which I don’t know when it will be done. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
